I'd Lie
by adrisstbdt
Summary: ¿Gustarle? Sí, y mucho. Sabía que era así porque lo conocía demasiado bien, con detalles. Muchísimas cosas que pasarían desapercibidas por otras personas, pero nunca por ella. ¿Gustarle? Eso era poco. Ella lo quería, lo quería muchísimo. Para el reto "San Valentín Musical" del foro Ronmione Pride.


**¡Hello! Vengo acá a molestarlos con otro Ronmione que "Participa en el reto San Valentín Musical" del foro Ronmione Pride. Fue mucha presión, la verdad porque no salía nada de nada. El reto trataba de crear un fic basado en una canción, algo que coincidiera con la letra y así.**

**La canción que me tocó al azar fue "I'd Lie" de Taylor Swift y no me lo van a creer pero ya había pensado en hacer algo con esta canción y el Ronmione, porque vaya... ¡Es su canción! Es parecidísima a su relación... Anyway.**

**Espero les guste.**

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rowling... Gracias.**_

* * *

**I'd Lie.**

_Si me preguntas si yo lo amo, mentiría._

La Madriguera estaba completamente sola.

Bueno, _no completamente, _pensó Hermione mientras dejaba el libro que había estado leyendo antes de dormir en una silla, y se preparaba un tazón de cereal.

En la mesita de la cocina había una nota con la caligrafía de la señora Weasley, donde informaba que había salido al pueblo junto con Ginny para comprar algunas cosas que se necesitarían en la comida, y que Hermione era libre de servirse lo que quisiera para desayunar aunque Ron todavía no despertara.

_Ron._

Reprimió una sonrisa al pensar en cómo se vería su amigo durmiendo, aunque ya pasaban las diez de la mañana. Seguramente tendría el cabello desparramado por la frente, la mejilla pegada a la almohada, la boca abierta y estaría roncando a todo volumen.

No es que lo hubiera estudiado con detalle mientras dormía, pero después de casi seis años de conocerse, era obvio Hermione descubriera algunas cosas sobre él.

_Demasiadas cosas._

Trató de alejar los imprudentes pensamientos que llegaban a su mente. Después de todo, apenas hace unas semanas había aceptado para sí misma que Ron era _más _que un amigo para ella, y aun no se acostumbraba del todo a pensar en él de esa manera sin sentirse culpable.

Para distraerse, encendió la radio que la señora Weasley guardaba en la cocina. La canción que tocaban en ese momento era bastante bonita, tenía buen ritmo. El tipo de música que lograba estremecer a las personas sin necesidad de letras melosas.

—Te seguiría hasta el final.

Hermione se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de tirar el tazón de cereal de la mesa.

Ron estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta usando la camiseta de los Chudley Cannons que usaba para dormir. Tenía el cabello alborotado, los pies descalzos y los ojos hinchados.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó Hermione confundida.

—Yo… eh… —balbuceó Ron al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado en realidad su saludo matutino—. La canción… El nombre de la canción es "Te seguiría hasta el final".

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Hermione sorprendiéndose por la rapidez inusual con la que su corazón había comenzado a latir. Respiro hondo, tratando de calmarse—. Tu madre fue al pueblo con Ginny, no creo que tarden.

Él asintió y comenzó a servirse un enorme tazón de cereal con fruta. Hermione torció una sonrisa al pensar en qué Ron siempre tenía el doble de hambre de lo normal (y eso ya era decir mucho) en las mañanas, en especial cuando se levantaba tarde. Ella lo sabía porque siempre desayunaban juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor, claro.

— ¿Te gustan "Los Ídolos de Merlín"? —preguntó mientras masticaba su primer bocado de cereal.

—Yo, eh… No lo sé, es la primera vez que los escuchó —admitió Hermione, que en realidad no prestaba mucha atención a la música, porque se había fijado que su amigo se había manchado de leche el lado izquierdo del labio. Siempre hacía lo mismo, incluso con las ranas de chocolate, que eran sus favoritas, ¿es qué no podía masticar algo sin llenarse la boca de comida? No. No toda la boca, solo el lado izquierdo del labio… Y no era como si ella estuviera analizando sus labios todo el tiempo, simplemente era fácil darse cuenta.

— ¿Cómo que no los habías escuchado? —exclamó Ron con una mezcla de indignación y asombro.

—Bueno, sabes que yo no tengo una radio mágica, Ronald.

—Pues, son geniales. Mucho mejor que las "Brujas de Macbeth"… Pero, no se lo digas a Ginny porque empezara a fastidiarte.

Hermione se rio y cuando lo hizo, apareció esa sensación rara en el estómago que sentía cada vez que Ron le contaba un chiste. Como si en ese momento no importara nada más que reír, reír con él…

—Pues, me agrada esa canción.

—Entonces, tienes un buen gusto musical. Es mi banda favorita.

—Lo sé.

Ron la miró inquisitivamente. Hermione se sonrojó.

—Bueno, hace poco te oí decírselo a Harry —balbuceó ella. No quería que pensara que estaba al pendiente de cada cosa que decía… No era así, por supuesto.

Ron esbozó una sonrisa y Hermione sintió que podía pasar todo el rato mirándolo, porque le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho como sonreía, incluso cuando lo hacía para molestarla (aunque eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta). Le gustaba como alzaba las cejas y como algunas veces se revolvía el cabello con los dedos, desordenándolo aún más…

— ¿No vas a comerte eso? —preguntó Ron y sonriendo, apuntó el tazón de Hermione. El cereal estaba todo remojado, pues apenas y había probado una cucharada, mientras que Ron ya había terminado.

—Sí, si —se apresuró ella y tragó dos bocados en pocos segundos. Tenía que controlarse un poco más —. ¿Cuándo crees que llegué Harry, eh?

_Harry. _Su amigo siempre era la excusa perfecta para romper los momentos incomodos en los que no sabía que hacer o decir enfrente de Ron. Para ella era mucho más fácil preocuparse por todas las cosas peligrosas que rodeaban a su amigo, que por sus… _Sentimientos. _

Por alguna razón, Ron soltó un resoplido y cambió su expresión.

—No estoy seguro. Ya sabes que a Dumbledore se le ocurrió recogerlo esta vez, para variar.

—Debe de querer hablar con él, ya sabes…De la profecía y todo eso —dijo Hermione con cautela. El solo hablar de _aquello_ calmaba un poco sus nervios.

—Sí, todo eso.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. La música seguía sonando en la radio, inundando la cocina con melodías suaves. Solamente para hacer algo mientras masticaba, Hermione tomó el libro que había dejado en la silla y se puso a hojearlo.

Ron emitió un suspiro y ella se atrevió a alzar un poco la cara para poder verlo… Tenía la mirada perdida y jugueteaba con sus dedos, como cuando quería decir algo pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Conocía ese gesto a la perfección.

—Hermione…

— ¿Si?

El chico la miró y a ella, por alguna razón, se le aceleró el corazón.

— ¿Qué nunca te cansas de leer?

Los latidos de su corazón se frenaron de golpe. Le dirigió una mirada glaciar y soltó un pequeño bufido.

—No comiences, por favor.

—Ya, entiendo que te guste y todo, pero… ¡En el desayuno! Al menos deberías respetar eso —dijo y soltó la infantil risita que hacía siempre que la molestaba. Hermione la conocía muy bien pues parecía tener el tonito ideal para irritar sus oídos.

— ¿Qué debería hacer, entonces? ¿Vaciar mi tazón de cereal en cinco segundos? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

Ron enmudeció y justo cuando ella pensaba que habían comenzado una de esas discusiones en las que se dejarían de hablar por lo menos un día entero, él rompió a reír.

Volvía a hacerlo, una y otra vez. La fastidiaba solo para entretenerse. Llevaba años haciéndolo y Hermione podía jurar que el muy descarado se divertía… ¡Y de eso se daba cuenta cualquiera! ¡No solo ella!

A Ron le encantaba discutir, y aunque fuera difícil de aceptar, a Hermione le encantaba seguir el juego.

—Ya, entonces —dijo él soltando otra risita.

Hermione soltó un suspiro de resignación. Cuando por fin terminó su desayuno, se levantó de la silla, recogió su plato y lo llevó hasta el fregadero. Se dio la vuelta para recoger también el de Ron. No se había dado cuenta de que el chico ya se había acercado al fregadero…

Quedaron los dos a pocos centímetros de distancia, Ron con la mano extendida hacia donde planeaba dejar su plato.

Algo se sacudió con fuerza en el estómago de Hermione. Así, tan cerca como estaban en ese momento, era imposible dejar de verlo. Los mechones pelirrojos le caían sobre la frente, brillando más que nunca a causa de la camiseta color naranja… Naranja. Era su color favorito, porque era el color de los Chudley Cannons, y aunque estos jamás ganaran un campeonato, Ron los apoyaría hasta el fin del mundo. Igual que a Harry… Porque era leal. Ron era la persona más leal que ella hubiera podido conocer, y eso le encantaba tanto como sus ojos… Sus ojos. Azules, muy azules e idénticos a los de su padre. Era el único de los hermanos Weasley que había sacado los ojos así, azules e inmensamente profundos… Ojos que en ese momento, la miraban solo a ella…

—Ron…

Y contuvo la respiración al ver cómo, a pesar de que sus rostros estaban ya a pocos centímetros de distancia, él se inclinaba un poco más, solo un poco más…

— ¡…ni yo tuve la culpa que el estúpido que estaba con ella volteara a verme!

Ginny entró por la puerta, cargando bolsas llenas de alimentos. Parecía algo enfadada, pero al ver como Ron y Hermione se separaban rápidamente con su aparición, su expresión cambio y una sonrisita traviesa pareció dibujarse en su rostro.

—No debemos meternos con los muggles, Ginny. Y ya te he dicho que no me gusta que hables de esa manera —la reprendió la señora Weasley entrando detrás.

—Solo le dije que dejara de escupir estupideces —dijo Ginny a su madre, sin embargo no dejó de ver a Ron y Hermione—. Esa chica debería de fijarse en la cantidad de faldas que voltea a ver su novio, antes de reclamarme cosas… ¡Yo solo quería comprar las patatas!

— ¡Oh, ya despertaron! —exclamó la señora Weasley al verlos parados frente al fregadero. Hermione deseó que el rubor en sus mejillas desapareciera rápidamente—. ¿Ya desayunaron?

Ella asintió torpemente, mirando al suelo. Se sentía incapaz de ver a Ron a la cara… Había pedido por completo e control. ¿En verdad había estado a punto de besarlo? ¿Y él, acaso…?

—Necesito que me ayudes afuera, Ronald —dijo la señora Weasley, encaminándolo hacia el jardín—. Tenemos una plaga terrible de gnomos y las gallinas…

Hermione se atrevió a alzar la cabeza cuando el chico salía de la casa. Por un instante le pareció que él intentaba voltear a verla, por encima del hombro de su madre que seguía empujándolo hacia el jardín.

— ¿Todo en orden? —preguntó Ginny mientras sacaba los alimentos recién comprados de las bolsas. Había algo extraño en su tono de voz, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de reír.

—Sí, claro —farfulló Hermione.

—Oh —dijo ella con simpleza.

Hermione tomó el libro que había dejado en la mesa y se encaminó a las escaleras rápidamente. Aun podía sentir la respiración de Ron chocando contra su cara. Se sentía mareada… Un mareo extrañamente agradable.

— ¡Hermione! —la llamó Ginny antes de que pusiera un pie en la escalera. Sonrió y luego alzó las cejas, casi como lo hacía su hermano—. ¿A ti te gusta Ron, verdad?

Tragó saliva.

Gustarle… Sí, y mucho. Sabía que era así porque lo conocía demasiado bien, con detalles. Muchísimas cosas que pasarían desapercibidas por otras personas, pero nunca por ella. No, porque ella siempre le prestaba atención, incluso mucho antes de que aceptara para sí misma que Ron era _algo más que un amigo… _Conocía sus defectos, conocía al Ron verdadero y aun así, todo le parecía fascinante. Sabía cosas que, esperaba (rogaba, en realidad), nadie más supiera, y aun así ansiaba conocer más, cada vez más.

Y la mataba estar así, porque no sabía cómo acercarse, porque no creía que él fuera capaz de sentir lo mismo, que ella pudiera gustarle tanto como él le gustaba… ¿Gustarle? Eso era poco. Ella lo quería, lo quería muchísimo.

Hermione miró a Ginny a los ojos.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no.

Y sin más, subió las escaleras pensando en cuantas mentiras más tendría que decir antes de admitir ante otra persona lo enamorada que estaba de Ron Weasley.

* * *

**Como dije, nada especial :) Solo quise hacer un momento perdido algo lindo antes de que Harry llegara a preocuparlos con que es el Elegido y esas cosas. **

**Espero y lo disfrutaran.**

**¡Reviews plis!**


End file.
